


come & get your love

by notjodieyet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Movie Night, Multi, Thrissyrose, come and get your love, more missyrose also, the movie is guardians of the galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjodieyet/pseuds/notjodieyet
Summary: 13, rose, and missy decide to watch a movie.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/Missy/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	come & get your love

“You’ve never watched a Marvel movie.”

Missy, from her seat on the counter, said, “No. Why? What’s so great about some comic books on screen? Oh wow, there’s Iron Man… Iron Man is dead… exciting.” She rolled her bright blue eyes. “No thanks.”

Rose frowned. “Well, we’re doing movie night, and you’re watching _Spiderverse_ with us.”

“BABE, we’re watching _GUARDIANS!_ ” shouted a voice from the next room. “YOU SAID WE COULD WATCH _GUARDIANS_.”

“She has a crush on Zoe Saldana,” said Missy confidentially. “She would absolutely leave both of us for her.”

Rose thought that was completely fair. “We’re doing a double feature, anyway.”

“OF _GUARDIANS_ ONE AND TWO.”

“Doctor, if you’re going to be a part of the conversation, you do have to come into the room,” said Rose. She looked at Missy, daring her to protest _Guardians_. The Time Lady showed absolutely no reaction.

The Doctor stumbled into the dining room at full speed, barely avoiding an ill-placed chair, and said, “Rose. _Guardians._ ”

“And then _Spiderverse_ ,” said Rose. “ _Spiderverse_ then _Guardians._ ”

“Both of you are nerds,” said Missy coolly, leaning back and taking a long, loud sip of the dres of her iced tea. “I’m not watching either of those things.”

“A lot of people die in _Guardians_ ,” said the Doctor. “It’s super violent. Except there’s no, er, gore. But it’s good.”

Missy raised an eyebrow. “Mass destruction?”

“Oh, yes.”

Another sip. Rose silently begged her to let the poor tea go; it was clearly on its last legs. “Fine. We can watch _Guardians._ But only if the soundtrack is good.”

“The soundtrack is on fucking fire,” said the Doctor. (The TARDIS let out a string of frustrated beeps at her choice of language. All three women looked down at the floor and made similar faces of disinterest.) “It’s from the seventies.”

“I was busy in the seventies. I have no idea what music is from the seventies,” said Missy.

Rose frowned, again. “What were you —”

“Ask what the _Doctor_ was doing in the seventies instead,” said Missy, grinning. Another iced tea slurp. There was a ring of smudged lipstick around the top of the paper straw that made it look like a suspected weapon in a very odd murder case. 

“What was the Doctor doing in the seventies,” said Rose dryly, not sure if Missy’s glee was an indicator of the answer or her general mood. Or both. Missy was, if anything, the most capricious and, somehow, predictable person Rose knew; she was chock-full of contradictions. It was part of her appeal. 

“Me!” Missy put an almost ladylike hand to her mouth. It did nothing to stifle her delighted laughter.

The Doctor went a little pink. “ _Guardians_ it is, Rose.”

“Did not agree to that.”

“ _Guardians_ it is.”

* * *

Rose found Missy some hours later, crouching in front of the microwave with a concernedly concentrated look on her face. “What are _you_ up to?” said Rose, hoping she wouldn’t say something like _getting rid of the evidence from my latest homicide._

“Getting rid of the evidence from my last homicide,” said Missy, casually. “What. You think too loud.”

“But what,” said Rose. She walked over to squint at the microwave as well. The innards revealed a bag of microwavable popcorn, rotating slowly. The microwave smelled a little bit like plastic and stale _something_. 

“For movie night.” 

“Movie night’s in _ages_ , though.”

Missy looked faintly sheepish, and muttered something indistinct. With no prompting at all, she repeated, “Practice,” a bit louder. “I was worried I’d fuck it all up.”

Rose grinned. That was… surprisingly sweet, actually. “It’s impossible to fuck up popcorn. The instructions are on the bag.”

Missy frowned. “I have a surprising tendency towards setting things on fire. Like your wife.” (The Doctor was _my wife_ when Missy was feeling tender, _our wife_ when Missy and Rose collectively agreed she was being Very Hot, and _your wife_ when she was vaguely annoyed or embarrassed.) (In fact, Rose had never, before now, known Missy to admit to being nervous or even that she had the possibility to fuck _anything_ up. Maybe Missy was getting soft. Rose didn’t dislike the idea.)

The microwave beeped, and Missy opened it, removing the popcorn. “It’s not bad,” she said, chewing on a piece.

Rose tried one. “It’s wonderful,” she assured her. “It’ll be fantastic.”

* * *

Movie night started out with Missy laughing, which would be fine except the movie opened with somebody dying. The Doctor, sitting on her left, and Rose, who was sitting comfortably on the Doctor’s lap with her legs thrown over Missy’s, glared at her in contempt.

“Shhh,” said Rose.

Come and Get Your Love started playing through the speakers. The Doctor laughed and pressed a warm kiss to Rose’s temple. “I love this song,” she said. 

“I don’t know the words,” said Rose, ashamed.

The Doctor pushed her away, and sprang to her feet. “What’s the matter with your head— yeeah!” She held out a hand to Rose. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw Missy mouthing the words. 

Rose stumbled up and took the Doctor’s offered hand. The Doctor’s dancing skill tended towards an awkward throwing of herself about, and this was not much different. “We’re missing the movie,” she laughed.

“Story’s not that difficult,” said Missy, who looked suspiciously fond.

Rose hummed along to the song. “It’s not bad.”

“You’ve never heard Come and Get Your Love.”

“I _have._ I think!”

The Doctor twirled her around until the song stopped, abruptly.

“You look stupid,” said Missy.

“Shhh,” said the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor gasped when Gamora appeared on screen. “I _told_ you,” said Missy.

* * *

_“Blue Swede, 1973, that song belongs to me!”_ shouted Peter Quill. Missy ran her tongue over her lips. “1973,” she said. “Good year.”

“ _Shhhh_ ,” said Rose and the Doctor.

* * *

“Do we know her,” said the Doctor, about Nebula.

“No,” said Missy.

“We know her,” said the Doctor.

“I don’t think so,” said Rose. 

“I think we definitely know her,” said the Doctor.

“Oh, shut up, won’t you?” said Missy.

* * *

There was a lot more to the movie, but it started blurring together eventually. It wasn’t a bad movie. _Spiderverse_ was still better. The Doctor fell asleep shortly after they escaped from space prison, or whatever, leaning on Rose’s shoulder and snoring. 

“She’s not bad, is she,” said Missy.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Rose kissed her on the cheek. “Are we going to finish this without her.”

“I have to know what happens to the awful rodent man!”

“Fine!”

“Fine.”

“Popcorn was good, at least,” said Rose, nudging her.

Missy blushed. “Oh, whatever.”

“I think we totally know the blue lady, though,” Rose whispered. 

“Oh, yeah. Definitely.”


End file.
